New Life
by LeoZodiac
Summary: Harry was expelled for the Dobby incident before his second year of school...a mistake that just may cost the light side the war. Can he and his father forgive the wrongs done to them, or will the wizarding world be sentenced to burn? Severitus
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed!_

Harry Potter had been twelve years old when he was expelled from Hogwarts for something he didn't do, and to this day wondered why Dumbledore hadn't stuck up for him. He couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with the test Madam Pomfrey had run on him while he was in the hospital wing at the end of his first year there, if there was something she found that made him unworthy of being a wizard. His wand was snapped and he was left defenseless against his aunt and uncle and anyone else who meant to harm him.

Everything wasn't all bad at first though, he'd made friends with a boy almost a year older than him named Wyatt Haliwell, but even that didn't last as the boy's parents soon heard the rumors his aunt and uncle spread about him, and forbid their son from seeing him. At first Wyatt had been willing to sneak around and be his friend behind his parents backs, but eventually it became too hard, and they just drifted apart.

Shortly after being expelled his aunt and uncle relocated, taking him and his cousin to San Francisco, and if he'd hoped a new place would mean he could find someone to believe him about the abuse he was sorely mistaken. His aunt and uncle were too smart to leave any visible marks, at least not during the school year when there was a risk of someone seeing them and finding out what they were doing to him. He also knew it would do him no good to try and tell someone because no one would believe him, no one ever did. Eventually, he stopped talking as there was no one to talk to, sometimes wondering if he'd forgotten how to talk. After a while the only sounds he would make were the screams while his uncle beat him, but eventually those faded away into almost a harsh wheezing sound.

As time passed Harry eventually became the social pariah he was back before Hogwarts, and lived his life waiting for the day his uncle would go too far and he could leave this world behind for the next great adventure.

88888888888888888888888888

"What is the meaning of this?" Severus Snape practically collapsed into the chair in his office, starring at the paper in his hand in disbelief. "He never told me..." The men in the room with him could hear the heartbreak in the man's voice, before it turned to rage, "You kept this from me, kept him from me." They all watched as the shadows began to swirl around the man, and the two younger men in the room took a few steps back away from the irate man.

"Now Severus, it wasn't safe for him to be returned to you, we have the war to worry about, and there is no way he could have played his part in it." The older man tried to placate him, while shooting a glare at the two younger ones in the room. "I had to do what was best for the wizarding world as a whole, surely you can see that the needs of the many..."

"Will never outweigh his needs...not where I'm concerned." The man's dark eyes were pitch black, as he pulled the shadows even tighter around himself. "Because he is a submissive doesn't mean that he can just be thrown away! He should have been returned to me, he should have never been taken from me, especially not after his father died."

"Had we known the truth we would have brought him to you the first chance we got." The lighter haired man said when the glare was turned on him, "James didn't tell us he was your son either, we didn't find out until Sirius went snooping through the headmasters office...What we found we brought straight to you." Remus Lupin had been best friends with James Potter, the man who'd given birth to Severus's only child. It was Sirius Black who found the test results from Harry's first year showing who his biological parents were and any active creature genes he may carry. The man had escaped from Azkaban two years earlier when he'd seen a picture of the man who'd really betrayed James and Lily in the paper. He'd managed to catch the rat and clear his name, as well as be reunited with his mate.

"You told me the reason I didn't fade away when he died was because of the dark mark, that I was tethered here because of my connection to the dark lord. I could have removed this blasted thing at any time, because it wasn't my connection to him that kept me here when my mate died. No, it was the connection to my son, that bound me here. I have no need to serve the dark lord, or you for that matter." All at once the shadows lashed out pinning the old man to the wall.

"Severus...we had...a...deal" the old man rasped out, but it didn't stop the younger one at all.

"That deal became null and void when you kept my child from me. I owe this world nothing, it will get nothing more from me, this will be the last you see of me old man, and if I ever see you near my child again, I will kill you." With a wave of his hand all of his belongings began packing themselves away, and following him as he strode out the door. "Come along Black, Lupin, I haven't got all day." He called back to the still stunned men, who quickly followed him out of the building.

88888888888888888888

Chris Haliwell hated school, be it magical or otherwise, and the reason for that hate just so happened to live in the same house, hell, shared the same room as him. It wasn't that he hated his older brother, quite the contrary, Wyatt was his best friend. It was just hard always being compared to someone who was perfect all the time.

Ok, maybe not all the time, if he was perfect all the time he would be able to see what jerks he had for friends. It was as this thought crossed his mind that he happened to trip over his own feet of all things, and fall face first to the ground.

"Looks like he decided to make things easy for us boys." The biggest one in the group sneered, and Chris could see the stick in the boys hand. Not for the first time he wondered how people could be friends with someone as cool as his brother, and then turn around and play back up for the school bully Dudley Dursley.

He didn't have time to dwell on this thought though, because at that moment an acorn flew threw the air and hit Dursley square between the eyes. In the following panic that insued Chris would have likely missed the small dark haired teen in the tree a few feet away, using a rubberbad like a slingshot, had it not been for his vantage point on the ground.

He couldn't contain his grin as he watched the bullies run off, and when the coast was clear the kid dropped out of the tree. The first thought that came to his head was a promise to never complain about his height again, and just believe his mom from now on when she promised him that he would eventually grow to at least six feet.

The next thought was concern for the other teen when he saw him crumple to the ground, even though it looked like he had landed properly. "You ok?" He asked as he scrambled over to help the kid back up, doing his best to hide his shock at the sight of bruises and scars on his back, that showed when the stretched out collar of the worn shirt hung a little too low.

The kid just nodded as he scrambled to his feet, and took off at a sprint once he got his bearings about him. It was the haunted look in the kids eyes that had him orbing to his aunt Paige's office at the Social Services building, hoping she would have time for him.

"And you're sure this is what you saw?" his aunt Paige had back into social work after her kids had started school, and was now one of the senior social workers, and took her job very seriously.

"Yeah, the little bit I saw had dark bruises and probably six or seven long thin scars." He wanted to block out what he saw, but knew it was important to give as much detail as possible. "When I touched his arm all I felt was bone, and his skin was really cold and clammy.

"And how did you say you met him again?" He felt his face heat up at her question, not wanting to tell her the truth. "He's a year ahead of me in school, a year behind Wyatt, his cousin is also one of the biggest bullies in school."

"Is it possible his cousin gave him the bruises?" His aunt asked, but her look told him they would be having a longer conversation about this bully later...most likely with his parents.

"Yeah, but why wouldn't the Dursley's stop him before it got that bad?" Chris asked, wanting an explanation for a concept that just made no sense to him. His parents would track down and destroy anyone who hurt him, his brother, or his sister, his mom would make certain it was extra painful. He really had no frame of reference to why someone would want to harm a child like that.

"You just said Dursley right?" Paige said getting up from her chair and going over to the filing cabinet. "I remember seeing a file come across my desk that mentioned that name, now which one is it?"

"I think is name is Henry, no Hank, no , Harry, that's right, it's Harry. Harry Porter, no Peters, no Parker..." Chris tried to hp, then Paige cut him off.

"Potter, Harry right here." She opened the file, "Says he's thin, but not enough to cause concern. Says there are no signs of abuse, and that his aunt and uncle appear to be loving and attentive guardians. This is dated six months ago."

"That can't be right, Aunt Paige, I know what I saw." He was not above begging when the people he was begging were family.

"Well, I suppose they are about due for a surprise home visit, and the case worker assigned to the case has already gone home for the day. I guess this means I'm going to have to fill in." He saw the indulgent smile, and knew she was doing this just to appease him, but he didn't care. He knew that once she saw what he saw she would do everything in her power to make sure Harry was safe.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" She asked as she got her things ready so she could go. He just shook his head before orbing out. He wanted to ask her to take him with her, but knew that was against protocol, which she'd already broken by telling him a little bit about what was in Harry's file. He didn't want her to get in trouble, or for them to have to throw out any case they could have against Harry's relatives because she didn't follow the rules.

"I'll see you at the manor then." The whole family was coming over tonight for dinner before going to watch Wyatt's football game. He knew that if things were the way he suspected they were at Harry's tonight it was unlikely his aunt would make it to dinner or the game.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed!_

Paige knocked on the door of a seemingly normal house, waiting for someone to answer the door so that she could put her nephew's mind at ease and enjoy a night with her family. She knew she was probably wasting her time, but she also knew that Chris didn't ask for much, so she was willing to take a little time out of her own busy life to ensure his own peace of mind.

"Can I help you?" A tall blond woman answered the door, and Paige smiled at her, holding out her hand as she tried to introduce herself. "The Social Worker who was hear before said there was no need for unannounced visits." The woman looked confused as she spoke after Paige had introduced herself and informed her while she was there.

"I don't know why she would have done that, it's standard procedure to have unannounced home visits, especially for new cases. In fact one should have been done in this house long before now." Paige wished she could say she still thought Chris's suspicions were unfounded, but the longer she was here, the worse the feelings she had about this case got. "Now how about we get this whole thing started so that we can get on with our evenings."

She entered the house, and instantly the signs were screaming at her, making her question the case worker she had originally assigned to the case. "Where is your nephew?" She asked as she entered the dining room and saw the two large men sitting around the table, the fact that there were only three place settings did not escape her notice.

"The boy, Harry is out with friends tonight." She noticed the way the woman glanced toward the stairs.

"How about you show me his room then." She tried to keep the polite smile on her face, but it was hard to do as she remembered what her nephew's concerns came flooding back to her.

"Right this way," The woman gestured for her to follow, and she was lead up the stairs, and into a room with clothing and school books strewn all over the place. If this really had been the boy's room she would have thought there was nothing to worry about. Even strewn across the floor it was obvious that the items were all new and top of the line.

"You're sure this is Harry's room?" She stepped away from the other woman, and started walking around the room. "I think we both know you're lying." As she said this she held up one of the school books that had Dudley's name written all over the cover in Sharpie. When the woman was about to deny it she held up some homework that had not been started, but had Dudley's name scribbled all over it. "Now Mrs. Dursley, I'm not here to waist time, and the longer you stall and try to misdirect me the more I think you have something you're trying to hide."

It was at that moment that there was a thud from the room next door, and Paige quickly left the room, following the noise. The door she came to locked on the outside, and it took every ounce of discipline she'd developed over the years to not orb the key to her. "Open this door, NOW!" She demanded when the woman refused to move.

"You will not talk to my wife like that!" The large man came lumbering up the stares, but Paige had dealt with much more intimidating than him, both mortal and magical. "I'm sure we can come to an agreement just like we did with the last social worker that showed up, I'm sure you are paid just as little as she was, I can make it worth your while to just turn your head."

She knew this situation was moments from getting out of hand, so she pulled out her phone. "I think it's best if we all just went back down stairs, talk this through." She followed the two down stairs, and before long she found herself back outside the house.

The Dursley's thought they had struck a deal with her, but the moment she was in her car she called the cops, as well as her boss getting his approval for an emergency removal of the teen from the house.

888888888888888888888888

"How is he?" Paige asked the doctor as he came out of the room where he'd been examining the young teen she'd brought in. She had ridden in the ambulance with the teen, and her heart had practically melted when he'd taken her hand at one point on the ride over, and she'd seen the fear and pain in his eyes, and that he'd trusted her enough to seek comfort from her.

"I'm not going to lie to you Ms. Matthews, it doesn't look good." She'd dealt with Dr. Michaels a lot over the years, he was often the one to patch up the children they brought in. "This is probably one of the worst cases I've ever seen, as I'm sure you well know." She did, from what she could see in the ambulance, the damage was extensive, and that was only the external. "His is the most sever case of malnourishment I've ever see, and there was bruising over 87% of his body, all in different shades of healing, as well as signs of being whipped with a belt across his back from his shoulder blades all the way down to his thighs." These must have been the scars Chris saw when the t shirt had slipped. "We had to do an emergency surgery to remove his spleen, so it's going to be harder for his body to fight off infections, which is made worse by his weak immune system, thanks to the neglect he's suffered. Though right now it is his vocal cords that worry me the most. They are extremely scarred, likely from excessive screaming...I doubt he will ever be able to talk again." It broke her heart to think of what all could have been prevented if the case worker assigned to his case would have just done her job. "He's in recovery now, but the next 24 hours are going to be critical."

"Can I see him?" She asked, and by now he was used to this request. Children were often scared while in the hospital, and she hated leaving them by themselves. So for the dire cases, like this one, she would stay with them.

"We're getting him settled in the ICU now, and I know you know we normally don't allow people who are not family, but we are going to make an exception this time." He said it as though it was going to be a one time thing, but the truth was, they almost always let her stay with the children, especially the one's in ICU, not wanting them to be alone if these were going to be their last hours on earth. "I'll come get you when we have him settled."

She nodded her thanks, before turning to call her boss to let him know what the doctor told her, then called her husband to let him know where she was, and to ask him to apologize to the family for missing dinner and the game. It wasn't long after that that she was lead into the ICU, and shown to the bed in the corner that held a small teen.

8888888888888888888888888

It had been a few weeks since Harry had left the hospital, and his foster family had been invited to his foster mother's sister's house for dinner. It was his first time out of the house and he was feeling more than a little overwhelmed.

"We don't have to go in if you don't want to, you and I can just sit out here until you think you are ready." He smiled at his foster father as the man sat on the front steps of the large house where his foster mother's sister lived.

"I can sit with you too, us boys can stick together." His little foster brother looked hopeful, and Harry nodded, patting the spot on the step next to him. The eleven year old beamed as he sat down next to him.

He had spent a lot of time watching the family he was living with, taking in how they all interacted with each other, and it reminded him of how badly he wanted that. Watching Paige and Henry with their children, it made him want a parent of his own...wanted a dad really.

He wanted someone who would smile proudly at him when he brought home a good grade. Wanted someone who would be there to protect him. Wanted someone to hold him and tell him everything was going to be ok when he felt like the world was caving in on him.

Don't get him wrong, Paige and Henry were great, and he was so thankful they were willing to take him in, even if it was only going to be till they could find him a longer term home.

He also knew he wasn't going to find a new home easily. He'd overheard Paige tell Henry that because of his in ability to talk as well as his fragile immune system, and in ability to fight off infections like he should (thanks to his missing spleen) he was just that much more difficult to place.

"Well how about it, you ready to head inside?" He nodded, even though he really wasn't. He stood up and brushed off his pants, making sure every speck of dirt was gone, before taking a deep breath and following Henry into the house.

Once inside it seemed like chaos reigned, as children ran around chasing eachother, even Henry Jr. pushed past him to go play with his cousins. "Come on, we'll go find Leo and see if he knows where Chris and Wyatt are." He had heard that some of the cousins were around his age, but he didn't hold out any hopes of them liking him or wanting to be his friends.

It was probably better that way anyways. It hurt more when your friends were taken from you...at least it had when he realized he'd never see Ron or Hermione again. It hurt twice as bad when he realized Wyatt didn't want him any more.

Henry led him into a sunroom where two older men were conversing, and Harry thought one looked familiar, but he had trouble placing him. "Hey Leo, Coop, I was hoping to find Chris or Wyatt."

"I think Wyatt's still in the shower, and Chris is in helping his mom cook." The blond man with informed them, and Henry said thanks before leading him through the house, and into the kitchen. There he found Paige, a boy he remembered helping at school, and two other women.

"Hey Sweetie, you remember Chris from school?" He nodded and made his way over to Paige's side. He was surprised to see the relief on the other boy's face, and wondered just how he was supposed to interperate that.

He didn't have long to think on it though because at that momen they were joined by a tall blond fresh out of the shower. "Mom, how long before dinn..." He stopped short when he saw Harry standing in the kitchen, and Harry practally held his breath waiting for him to speak.

He figured his friend was not happy to see him when after what felt like an eternity nothing came from the blond's mouth. Not knowing what else to do, he ran. Though he didn't get far before a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, and he was pulled backwards against a hard chest.

"Please don't go anywhere...I'm sorry I didn't fight harder to stay your friend, but please don't leave me now." He turned in Wyatt's arms, and for the first time in a long time wished he had a voice so he could assure his friend that everything would be ok. Instead he settled for wrapping his arms around the other boy, and held on tight.


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed!_

_A.N. I have never read the comics, so the Charmed story is only going to follow the TV show._

"Anything at all?" Severus looked at the two men seated across from him, and sadly shook his head. He was getting desperate, his child, his mate's child, was out there without him to protect him. Not many in the Wizarding World knew that he was a Dark Elf, even less knew knew James was a High Elf.

They'd had to fight to be together, James's clan had refused to accept that he was his mate. They just couldn't believe that one of their own would mate with someone they considered to be so beneath their kind. It didn't help that every creature in the magical world thought Dark Elves were evil.

Sure they were considered to be stealthy and deceitful; and could be cruel, vicious even, but usually only when they were provoked. However, that didn't make them, make him evil.

James was one of the few to make this connection where he was concerned. Their relationship had been the only positive thing in his life, but had ended when the glamour on his dark mark failed when he was summoned one night. He'd tried to explain, but James had refused to listen, and walked out. He knew now that the man had known he was pregnant, and had left to protect their son, their elfling. The man had married Lily to protect Harry, he was sure of it.

"It would be so much easier if he had powers, then I could track him." Harry wouldn't come into his inheritance till he was eighteen or nineteen, depending on how powerful they were. Harry was only fifteen, so that was out, and Albus had cloaked the Dursleys and Harry, then didn't care enough to keep track of them. This also made it impossible to track them using spells, and the muggles they'd hired hadn't had any luck either.

888888888888888888888888

Piper stood in the doorway watching her oldest son reconnect with the friends he'd been deprived of because of her and Leo's fears. They thought they were doing the right thing by separating the two, not wanting Wyatt around any negative influences, lest they lost him to evil after they'd worked so hard, and lost the other Chris in the process of keeping him good.

Watching the two boys and Chris interact made her wonder just what could have been changed had she put her trust in Wyatt, and believe in him to make the right decisions. Would she have been able to figure out something was wrong with the boy sooner? Could she have stepped in sooner and saved him some pain.

It was hard to watch him painstakingly maintain a good amount of distance between him and everyone else in the in the house once he and Wyatt had broken their hug a week ago. Even now he sat curled up in a chair across from the couch Wyatt and Chris occupied.

A loud crash drew everyone's attention to the sunroom, just in time to see the younger children running out. Piper rounded the corner just in time to see the demon shimmer out, and seconds later heard a child's scream. Out of the corner of her eye saw Pheobe take off in the direction of the scream, having recognize it to be her youngest daughter.

They were expecting to see six year old Peyton in the grasp of the demon, not in Harry's arms as the two melted into the shadows, and appear in another corner of the room. "I thought you said he didn't have any powers!" Henry's voice rang out loud and clear, but he only sounded confused, not angry.

"I didn't think he did." Paige's voice came from behind her, before shaking her head as if to clear it. "We'll discuss it later, Piper blow him up!"

The confusion over Harry's powers were just what the demon needed to fire off an energy ball right at Harry and Peyton. It never made contact though, as the shadows in the room seemed to meld together to form a barrier in front of the two.

"Attacking my child will be the last thing you do." Came a silky voice as the shadows seemed to melt away revealing three men, the middle one being the speaker. He was a tall man with long black hair, and almost cruel looking features. However, there was no missing the way he positioned himself protectively in front of the two children.

It was easy to see that this man was controlling the shadows in the room, and they watched, stunned, as the shadows slowly coiled up around the demon, obscuring him from view. Then they seemed to fall away,returning to their original positions, and the demon was gone.

"You, Mr. Potter, are a hard person to track down." He turned suddenly, but froze when Harry flinched away from him, and half the room took a step toward them ready to defend the small teen. The only one making it across the room being Pheobe so she could take her daughter from Harry.

"Perhaps it would be best if I introduced myself and my...companions." He sneered the last word, and the two just rolled their eyes. She saw Paige pick up the white board Harry used to communicate, and took it to him, remaining at his side.

"Severus?" Leo's voice came from the back of the room, and the tall man turned to look for him. "Severus is a wizard from Britain, I've consulted with him a few times in the past. He knows more about dark creatures than any one I know."

"Leo has healed me the couple of times our paths have crossed." Leo had gotten his powers back shortly before Melinda was conceived as the elders way of ensuring the family had enough healing power as it grew larger. Now they were the only charges he had, though every once in a while he would help a purevious one.

"My name is Severus Snape, I was the Potions Professor for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He was instantly bombarded with questions which he answered with more patience than Piper was sure he felt, and she knew it was purely for Harry's benefit as his attention was solely focused on him.

_"What do_ _you_ _mean you were?"_ Harry wrote on the white board and showed it to the man, who looked from him to it in confusion.

"Harry isn't able to speak." Paige gave the boy a brief smile, trying to lessen the blow of having to bring up such a sensitive subject for him.

"I would like to hear more about this condition later, but till then perhaps the mutt will be good for something after all." As he said this he motioned with his head to the other dark haired man in the group.

"My mother and father hated all things muggle, so I did what any self respecting pureblooded wizard would do...I learned sign language." Harry laughed, well more like chuckled, at that; but the sound was so rarely heard that they were inclined to like the man for that reason alone. "Sirius Black, head of the most ancient and noble House Black, the self proclaimed white-sheep of the family, but most importantly, your Godfather; at your service." He gave Harry en exaggerated bow, pausing for dramatic effect before righting himself.

_"That doesn't really answer my question." _Harryshowed them the board once he had finished writing, and Piper couldn't help but notice the weary look on Severus's face.

"You wanted to know why I quit?" Harry nodded, "I quit because the headmaster lied to me and kept something very precious from me." Piper remembered him calling Harry his child during the fight, and knew where this was going.

"You believe your dad and I didn't get along in school, and that is mostly true. We hated eachother till our seventh year when we both came into our elven inheritance. He was a High Elf, and therefore not born with a specific mate, but could instead choose one for himself."

"But you are a Dark Elf, so you were born with one." A short boy about his son's age spoke up from behind him, and blushed when he focused his attention on him. "No other creatures have such a high amout of control over the shadows like you did, though they don't usually have the amount of control you just did."

"Very impressive, yes, I am a dark elf, and a very powerful one at that. For that reason alone I required a powerful mate." He looked to his son to make sure he was following along as well.

_"My dad was your mate, and he cheated on you with my mom. That's why you've always hated me."_ Harry looked devastated, but refused to look at him.

He gently pried the white board from the boy's fingers, taking the smaller hands into his own. "Yes, he was my mate, and he left me when he saw the dark mark on my arm. What he didn't tell me was that he married my childhood best friend to cover up his own pregnancy. You are my child, not Lily's. That is what Dumbledore his from me, that is why I quit."

"Why would he do that?" This time it came from a blond teen who was obviously Leo's son.

"Because nothing is more important to an elf than a mate or our children. Had I known the connection between Harry and myself I would have stopped at nothing to protect him, and Dumbledore would have lost his spy." He tenderly reached out and wiped the tears from Harry's face with his thumbs, his heart aching at seeing his child cry.

"His best fighter too, as we all just witnessed." The man with the graying blond hair said with a kind smile, before quickly introducing himself as Remus Lupin.

"I know I was wrong to treat you like I did when you were eleven, but if you're willing to give me another chance I would be honored to be your father." Harry was still for a moment before a blinding white light erupted from him. When it died down he was curled up, asleep in Severus's arms.

"His magic just destroyed the block the headmaster put on the our bond." He tried to explaine away the confused looks.

"He's only ever let Wyatt touch him, and that was once and very brief." Paige said in awe, and Severus turned to study Wyatt for a moment.

"This is mostly the bond, he can sense that I am his father, and only wish to love and protect him. It is soothing to him, and he will seek it out." It was plain to see the man was relishing the feeling of having his child in his arms once more.

8888888888888888888888

Paige got out of bed hearing the footsteps going down the hallway outside her room. "He sleeps better if I'm here." Severus whispered not even bothering to take his eyes off his son's face as he gently ran his fingers through his hair.

She and Henry had invited the three men to stay with them, and after the children were in bed had discussed the process of transferring custody from social services over to Severus.

She'd gone over with him everything they knew about Harry's past with his relatives, and for a moment she was afraid the man would disappear to seek retribution. he had been very interested to know what has happened to Harry's vocal cords, but she doubted that he would be able to brew a potion to repair some of the damage like he claimed.

"You're going to have to learn to let him get through the nights on his own you know." She said as gently as she could.

"Yes, but tonight is not that night." She knew a dismissal when she heard one.


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed!_

_A.N. I have never read the comics, so the Charmed story is only going to follow the TV show._

"Speaking" _"Writing" _"Signing"

Harry made his way up to his dad's new house, nervous about spending his first weekend with him and his godfather and godfather's partner. He was still living with Paige and Henry, and his dad, Sirius, and Remus had lived with them for a month until they had found and purchased this home. The three older men had moved in just a few days prior, but hadn't allowed Harry to see what they had done with the place, saying they wanted it to be a surprise. He'd been told that if this weekend went well, he could possibly be allowed to stay with his dad, which he hoped it did. He knew that kids were not usually placed with their parents so quickly, but that Paige's office had pushed the paperwork through since his dad had proved capable of taking care of him. Remus and Sirius had also been questioned, and had also passed with flying colors.

He slowly approached the door, wondering if he should knock or if it was even locked, when it was opened, and he saw Sirius in the doorway, Remus standing behind him with and exasperated look on his face. "He's home now, you can officially stop watching the street for him." The sandy haired man said as he pushed the dark haired man further into the house and ushered Harry in. "Your father should be down in just a minute, he is putting the finishing touches on your room."

He'd come to like the two men, though it was easy to see they drove his father crazy...well, Sirius drove the man crazy. "He is done putting said touches on, if you'd like to put your things away I will show you where it is."

He followed his dad up the stairs and to a room at the end of the hallway, "Your godfather wanted to do your room in red and gold, but I thought you'd prefer this." The room was done in dark beige with one grayish blue wall. A double bed was pushed up against the wall in front of a window, a TV on mounted on the wall across from it, and a desk and dresser against the other two walls. "If you want to move anything just ask one of us to help you."

_"No, it's perfect."_ It was more than he'd ever had, not that he'd tell his dad that. Walking into the room he put his bags down on the bed, but his dad made no move to leave. Instead he followed him into the room, and together the two made quick work of putting his things away.

"My room is across from yours, and the one next to yours is for Little Henry , the one next to his is the twin's, when they want to stay here...once their parents tell them we are living next door of course." He couldn't help but smile at the thought of his little foster siblings. He was especially close to Little Henry, and the child had been crushed when he learned that Harry would eventually be moving out to live with his dad instead.

"We have the guest bedroom next to mine, and the bathroom is on the end there. We converted the upstairs into an apartment for your godfather and his wolf, but they demanded I tell you that you are welcome up there whenever you like." He pointed to the room at the end of the hall. There came a knock on the front door down stairs, and he saw his dad smirk, "Looks like the neighbors are here for dinner." Harry couldn't help but grin as he rushed downstairs to get the door, though he was slightly surprised to hear his dad chuckle behind him.

888888888888888888888888888

"So how are the sign language lessons going?" Paige asked as the adults all sat around the table for coffee after dinner, the kids upstairs checking out their new rooms. She and Henry had been surprised when Severus had asked about setting up rooms for their children in his home, but had agreed to it when he explained his reasoning behind it, the fact that her children loved Harry and Harry loved them just as much.

"He's picking it up quickly," Sirius said with a proud grin before motioning to Severus and Remus, "These two on the other hand..." He shook his head ruefully, and everyone chuckled, though it was plain to see the desire to pick it up quicker on the two men's face.

"It's harder than I thought it would be." Paige tried to reassure the two men, as Henry nodded his head. "Though I've never seen Little Henry so invested in anything, Tam and Kat too." There was pride shining in her eyes as she thought of how her little boy poured everything into learning sign language so that he could communicate easier with his brother. Though she would never say it out loud, it confused her how quickly all of her children had gotten attached to Harry, as he was not the first foster child they'd had, but he was the first one all of her children had become attached to.

"I have to say I'm impressed with them as well, them and Piper's two oldest...especially the eldest." She saw the sly grin take up residence on the man's face, and the scowl on Severus's. Sirius had volunteered to teach the entire family, but the only ones interested were her, Henry, and their children, Piper, Leo, Wyatt, and Chris, and Pheobe, Coop, and Peyton. It didn't really suprise her though, that Wyatt was doing well, Piper had let slip to her and Pheobe that she thought Wyatt may have a crush on Harry; and it seemed she wasn't the only one who picked up on it.

"So what are your plans for Harry's schooling?" Henry changed the subject, to something the two of them had been wondering about. It was something the two had spent a lot of time discussing before Severus showed up.

"I've discussed it with Harry, and he wants to go back, but I'm uncertain. The bulling situation seems to continue unchecked, and I'm apprehensive to send him back into that situation." It had been the same when they had been discussing whether or not to send him back. "I can home school him, but I know he would rather be with other students his age..." He looked like he was going to say more, but something caught his eye and he quickly excused himself.

He returned moments later, and informed Remus and Sirius that he had just gotten done talking to someone from a hospital in Britan, and he was going to have to leave for a while to help someone bitten by a poisonous snake. It wasn't long after he left that they were packing up the kids and returning home, taking Harry with them. Remus and Sirius had offered to let him stay, as they themselves were not leaving, but understood when he declined, knowing he wasn't really comfortable around them yet.

88888888888888888888888888888

"Thank you for coming professor, we've had every potion master on staff examine the venom, but no one can figure out what it is." The healer in charge of the case had been one of the first year Slytherins during his first year teaching. "To be honest with you, I didn't think you'd come."

"I must confess that I am rather surprised myself." He felt his anger flare within him when he heard that voice, and turned to glare at the headmaster.

"My son would never forgive me if I didn't try to help his best friends father." His tone was cold enough to freeze the old man in his spot.

"You found him then?" He didn't answer, but he was sure the headmaster wasn't really asking, he wouldn't have abandoned his search to help anyone. "No matter what you may think my boy, I am glad you found him. I'm sure Lily's sister has taken care of him, she wouldn't hurt her sister's son. I was just trying to do"

"If that were the case I would not be jumping through hoops to get my child back from Children Protective Services. I don't know who you thought you were looking out for headmaster, but it definitely wasn't him." He wanted so badly to ring the old man's neck.

"Childr...Severus, I swear I had no idea, I never would have left him there had I known. I thought he'd be safe there." The headmaster looked as if he'd aged twenty years in a matter of minutes.

"He never should have gone there, it was not your decision to make. I am his father for Merlin's sake!" It hurt to think that his child had suffered because someone he once thought of like a father thought he had the right to play God with their lives.

"Severus, I'm so..."

"if you say you're sorry, so help me...I don't want to hear it." Turning to the healer he said, "Show me what you have on this venom, the sooner I solve this the sooner I can return home."

"Professor Snape, I can't thank you enough for coming." Molly Weasley sprang to her feet the moment he entered the room, "I do hope we weren't pulling you away from anything." It was hard to be angry when seeing the red rimed eyes, all he could think about was how he would have felt had he had to watch James suffering even dying.

"Not at all," He wasn't going to tell her just how much this had pulled him away from, no sense adding to her already mounting concerns. Besides, it seemed like it was said as more of a courtesy, and he couldn't fault her for that.

888888888888888888

That following morning Severus stood around the corner watching his son's friends converse. "Mum said someone would be waiting here to take us home." George said as he stood on his tiptoes looking for someone he recognized. They were all in a waiting room at St. Mungos having just been to visit their father. Ron glanced around as well, but obviously didn't see what he was looking for.

Severus had offered to have the teens stay with him, after making a call to Paige to ensure it wouldn't hurt his custody case. He'd been suprised to learn that no one had told the Weasleys Harry's true paternity, and decided to keep it that way so he could enjoy the reactions.

"Everyone grab hold." He snapped at the teens as he stepped into sight, slipping back into his teaching persona and enjoying the looks of horror on the teens faces. "Come along, we haven't got all day."

They appeared minutes later in his back yard, just moments before Paige orbed in with Miss Granger. "Good, we're all here, I'll show you where you're staying."

He had a hard time maintaining a straight face when he heard Ron muttering to Hermione behind his back. "I was really hoping he was just messing with us."

"Not one more step Mr Halliwell," He'd yet to tell the oldest Halliwell offspring that he was never going to be allowed upstairs...he'd noticed the looks the other boy gave his son, and figured it was best to start enforcing the rune now before the boy figured out his feelings for Harry. "I would wager a guess that my son is upstairs."

"Yeah, he an Chris headed up there a couple of minutes ago." Wyatt answered, not hiding his confusion at not being allowed to join them.

"Very well, since you're here, Wyatt Halliwell, meet Fred, George, and Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger...Wyatt Halliwell." He realized he hadn't heard a breath from the teens behind him since mentioning that he had a son.

"Come along, I'll show you where you're all staying." With that he led all of the teens, minus Wyatt, upstairs. Hermione was staying in the room he'd prepared for Paige's twins, and the Weasley twins were staying in Little Henry's room.

"You, Mr Weasley, will be rooming with my son." He'd decided to leave the guest room open incase the parents were able to join them. He hid his smirk at the terrified look on the redhead's face as he approached Harry's door and knocked.

"He says you can come in." Chris's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Everyone is here, and I was just showing them where they are staying." He stepped aside to let Ron in, and saw how nervous Harry was, and suddenly having the Halliwell brothers here made sense.

"Harry?!" He heard the bags the youngest Weasley male was carrying drop to the ground, before the boy rushed past him pulling his son into what appeared to be a bone crushing hug. "Hermione, get in here!" The girl came, and rushed right past him once she realized who else was in the room, and tried to hug the life out of his son.


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed!_

_A.N. I have never read the comics, so the Charmed story is only going to follow the TV show._

"Speaking" _"Writing" _"Signing"

"I'm heading off to bed now, do try to avoid burning down the house." Harry turned and acknowledged what his dad had said from his position on the loveseat sandwitched between the other two thirds of the golden trio, the Weasley twins and Wyatt sat on the couch, with Chris in the recliner, and Henry asleep in a sleeping bag on the floor. Sirius and Remus had retired to their attic apartment a couple of hours before, while his dad had been in the basement brewing potions for Mr. Weasley.

"Are you sure that's the same Professor Snape?" Ron turned to him the moment they heard his dad's door close up stairs, and he looked at his friend in confusion, it took him a few seconds to figure out what his friend was talking about, having forgotten what his dad had been like as a teacher. It had been years since he'd been in the man's classroom, this was the reason it was so easy to put Professor Snape out of his mind, and just see his dad.

"Oh honestly Ronald," Came Hermione's voice on the other side of him, and the rest of the guys in the room just busted up laughing at the confused redhead. "Besides, he's not going to treat his son like he does his students...as far as I can see, he treats Harry just like any father would treat their son." She turned to look at him with a smile on her face, and he knew she was happy for him.

"I know, that's what I think is so weird about it. He's like a normal dad, not like..." He trailed off, obviously unsure of what he wanted to say, or how Harry would react to hearing it.

"This has me wanting to know what he was like as a teacher." Wyatt suddenly spoke up.

"He was a bloody nightmare!" Ron groaned, before turning bright red, "Sorry Mate."

_"It's fine, it was a long time ago and I remember what he was like."_ Harry wrote on his white board, before showing it to his friend. Ron and Hermione had practically begged Sirius to teach them to sign as well, the twins asking to learn too once they found out. He then erased the board so he could write on it again, wanting to change the subject, _"So how are the rest of your families doing...other than your dad of course?"_

"Bill and Charlie are doing well, Bill recently started dating one of the champions from the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Ron began to say before Hermione cut him off.

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament took place last year, Hogwarts housed two other schools and the three competed against each other." Hermione went on to explain how it was the Hogwarts Champion that one, but he'd been kidnapped by portkey at the end of it and killed in a ritual that was used to bring Voldemort back.

"Dumbledore had a spy in the graveyard where Cedric was taken, though he'd being very hush hush about who it is." Fred chimed in, "He was less than pleased to lose your dad as a spy, and You Know Who is being a lot more secretive of his plans now that he knows there was spy in his ranks."

"Apparently your dad packs quite a punch though, according to the spy, there's not a death eater alive willing to go up against him in a fight. They say, You Know Who himself would rather leave him alone as long as he's staying neutral."

"I'd believe it." Wyatt muttered, while Chris nodded his agreement. "We saw him take out a demon that threatened Harry and our younger cousin, he surrounded him in shadows, and just crushed him. It was awesome!" Wyatt was excitedly told the others who hadn't been there to see it.

"From what we've over heard during the Order meetings, your dad is powerful even for a dark elf." Hermione chimed in, always excited to relay any information she had with the rest of the group.

"I pity the person who has to ask his permission to take his only son out on a date." Chris shot his brother a sly smile, and Harry felt the heat rise to his cheeks, and hoped no one, especially not Wyatt, noticed his blush. He hadn't told anyone about his crush on the older boy, not wanting to have to deal with the embarrassment of being rejected. Besides, it would really matter anyways, as his dad told him he would likely have a mate, and Wyatt was too good to for him, no way would he end up being his mate. He totally missed the dark look that passed across the older boy's face, at the mention of him dating some one else.

888888888888888888888888888

Ron woke later that night, disoriented, and wondering what exactly woke him. It was then he noticed the dark figure in the doorway, and followed the man's line of sight to where his best friend now slept in the same sleeping bag as the older blond boy he'd met earlier. He watched curiously as the shadows gently wrapped around Harry, moving him back to his own sleeping bag. He sat up in shock when his friend suddenly was covered in bright blue lights, and disappeared, reappearing in Wyatt's sleeping bag.

"I'm going to have to keep a closer eye on those two." The figure muttered to himself as again the shadows wrapped around Harry, and returned him to his sleeping bag. Seconds later the shadows wrapped around Wyatt and he was transferred into Harry's sleeping bag. "Oh for the love of Merlin." Ron couldn't help but chuckle at the exasperation in his old professors voice.

"Give it up sir, they may not realize what's going on, but the rest of us do." He whispered not wanting to wake up the rest of the people sleeping in the room.

"I had hoped my son would be a little bit older when he found his mate...preferably a couple hundred years at least." The man grumbled, and Ron relaxed a little at not being snapped at by the man. He straightened up again when he saw the man turn to look at him. "You are a very perceptive young man, I don't thing either of the boys have picked up on their connection." He wasn't sure if he should be offended by the surprise in the man's voice.

"Ginny loved to hear the stories about creatures and their mates growing up, so naturally, I had to listen to them every night, they practically lay out how every creature recognizes their mates." Had it not been so dark Ron would have seen the slight smile that crossed the man's face, though he may not have noticed as the mention of his sister had him struggling with his emotions. It had been almost three years since the incident that had claimed his sister's mind, and the entire family still struggled with it, his mother especially, she was much more protective of her children now than ever. It was one of the reasons Bill had moved closer to home, to give her a bit more peace of mind.

It hurt having to go to the hospital every time he'd wanted to see his sister, harder still to not have her know who he was. They were the youngest, and while he'd acted like she annoyed him they were actually really close. It was one of the reasons he blamed himself for not realizing something was wrong with her during her first year of school. No one had realized what was happening until it was too late, then Dumbledore and Snape had forced Professor Lockhart to go along with them to find the Chamber of Secrets. They had made it just in time to stop You Know Who from becoming human again, and killed a basilisk in the process. Then Lockhart turned on them wanting to take the credit all for himself. Ginny was hit by a stray obliviate, among other spells, and was not a permanent resident at St. Mungos.

"Yes, well, let's try not to make a big deal of their sleeping arrangements when we all wake in the morning, my son is not ready to be dating." Ron wanted to ask if it was Harry who wasn't ready, or if it was his father who wasn't ready for his friend to be dating. He knew that it was likely both of them, having seen the damage done to his friend by the people who were supposed to care for him.

8888888888888888888888888

Wyatt woke the next morning feel something warm pressed up against the front of his body, and realized he had been sleeping on his side, Harry wrapped up in his arms. He tried to look around the room without moving too much, not wanting to wake Harry, and noticed they were the last two to wake up. He thought back on the dream he'd had the night before, Harry had been afraid of something, so he'd orbed to him, but then something kept trying to separate them, and he'd had to fight to keep them together...this time he didn't give up. He had to wonder if his fighting in the dream was what had caused him to orb into his friend's sleeping bag, and hold him so tight.

"Good morning." Harry's signing to him brought him out of his haze, but moments later the younger boy realized the position they were in, and sprang back, "I'm so sorry!"

"Why are you apologizing? I'm the one that orbed into your sleeping bag." He asked, trying to calm his skittish friend down. "I had a dream something was trying to keep us apart again, and it must have made me orb into your sleeping bag so that we could stay together. I was trying to keep my promise to never leave you again I guess." He rubbed the back of his neck, hoping he didn't sound like too much of a love sick fool. He'd already admitted to his brother that he had a crush on their friend, and was going to wait for Harry to be ready before he made his move.

"Are you two coming? Breakfast is getting cold." They both turned at the sound of his mother's voice, and there she was, standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips and a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, Mom, what are you doing here?" Wyatt, had a hard time overcoming his shock at seeing his mother there.

"The guys asked me to come over to help feed all of you. Now, are you coming?" The two of them jumped to their feet, and followed her into the kitchen where the rest of the house's occupants, along with his dad, little sister, and Henry's sisters, were all gathered around a table that was a lot bigger than he remembered. "You guys wanna make room for a couple more?"

Ron looked more than happy to move over and create some room between him and Harry's dad for the two of them, and his mom set plates down in front of them once they sat down. _"Can we go to the movies tonight?" _Wyatt glanced at the white board as Harry passed it down to his dad, and remembered how badly the Weasleys had wanted to see on once they'd heard about them.

"If you can sign it then we'll see." This was not all that uncommon, and he, Harry, and Chris turned to Sirius and all signed the question to him, as he was the one who had to say whether or not they did it right. After it the man had confirmed they'd done it correctly, Severus answered the question. "I don't have a problem with it, if that is what you all want to do."

"Wyatt, would you be able to drive them?" His mom asked, and he knew he would be taking the family minivan had he not already had plans with his friends.

"Sorry, a group of us already had plans for tonight." He thought he saw Harry deflate slightly next to him, but figured he'd must have been mistaken.


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed!_

_A.N. I have never read the comics, so the Charmed story is only going to follow the TV show._

"Speaking" _"Writing" _"Signing"

_"Thank you...for...driving us" _Harry fumbled over the signs to thank his dad for dropping him and his friend off at the movie theater. They'd had to take two cars since there were so many of them going, so he, Ron, and Hermione had ridden with his dad, while Chris and the twins were with Chris's mom.

"You're welcome, now do you have enough money for all of you?" Harry nodded as he got out of the car, his dad waited to make sure they were all inside before driving off.

They bought their tickets, then made their way over to the concessions stand, the Weasleys studying the different kinds of muggle candy closely, each trying to decide on what they wanted to try, while Chris and Harry waited with Hermione in line to order. "Well, well, well, look who we have here." He and Chris shared a look before turning around to meet a couple of Wyatt's ex-friends. Wyatt hadn't been too happy when he'd finally found out about the two of them harassing Chris and Harry to get in Dudley's good graces, and had stopped talking to them...and the rest of his friends had stopped as well, leaving them almost as unpopular as Chris and Harry.

"Is there a problem here?" It was almost funny to see the two boys cower away from the three big redheads, harry almost didn't have time to wonder when the three of them had stopped paying more attention to the candy then them.

"Hey! Chris!" They all turned at the new voice, and the two bullies looked decidedly more frightened when they saw Wyatt and his friends coming toward them. "Why didn't you say you guys were coming here, you could have ridden with me." He then turned to the two people who had been intent on harassing them, "What do you want?" They both mumbled something before turning and practically running off.

"We weren't sure what movie we were going to see, we also didn't know you were coming here." Chris explained to his brother. It didn't take long for Wyatt to introduce his friends, Matt who was his best friend, Grace who was Matt's girlfriend, Dustin and his girlfriend Amy, and finally Justin and Erin who were just friends; to the Weasleys and Hermione, and then they all decided to watch a movie together. It was decided that they would go in and get seats for everyone while Wyatt and his friends got their tickets.

"Is this seat taken?" Harry had been sitting on toward the middle of the row, on the outside of his group of friends when he'd heard the voice. The man didn't wait for him to answer as he sat down next to Harry, who exchanged looks with Hermione next to him. The man was tall with messy light brown hair, and there was something about him that just seemed off to him. "I've heard this is supposed to be a great movie."

"I'm sorry is this seems rude, but we were kinda saving those seats for some friends of ours, they are just getting their tickets now." Hermione cut in seeing that Harry was uncomfortable having the man right there. The guy apologized to him, and quickly moved to the seat directly behind him, making it hard for Harry to relax while feeling the man's eyes constantly on him.

"Wyatt, over here." He turned to look at the end of the row where Wyatt's other friends were, and wondered why no one was moving to come sit down. They let Wyatt enter the row, so that he was sitting next to Harry, before following him to their own seats. When the movie started Harry noticed Wyatt's friend Matt, who was sitting next to the blond, would elbow him, and when Wyatt would look his friend with make and exaggerated show of putting his arm around his girlfriend who was sitting on the other side of him.

At one point he saw Wyatt glare at Matt after he saw that Harry had noticed what he'd been doing, but by this point Dustin was doing the same thing to Amy, and Erin and Justin were laughing at them. It was then that Harry looked to the other side of him, and saw that Ron was now doing the same thing to Hermione as the two of them laughed along, and the twins took turns putting arms around each other, while Chris just rolled his eyes from his seat between the twins and Ron.

It was obvious to him that everyone was trying to get Wyatt to put his arm around him, but that his friend didn't want to, and was surprised by the disappointment he felt at his friend not wanting to put his arm around him. _"Excuse me,"_ He signed as he stood up to climb over his friends, wanting to get out before he embarrassed himself.

He made his way out to a bench in the lobby just outside the theater, and moments later he head the door open and figured one of his friends had followed him out. However the hand that is placed on his knee is much too large to belong to one of his teenaged friends. "I saw you leave and just wanted to make sure you were ok." Seeing the guy that had tried to sit next to him earlier in the night he was instantly uncomfortable, and stood up, wanting to put some distance between him and the man.

His heart started beating faster when he realized they were the only two in the hallway, "I saw your father drop you off, my Lord has been looking for you everywhere." As he spoke the man's appearance melted away, and he turned into a crazed looking woman. "He promised to reward the person who could bring him leverage to keep Snape within his control, and what better way to do that than to use his little elfling." She cackled as she pulled out her wand, and Harry turned to run.

"Over my dead body!" He saw Wyatt standing outside the theater door, and he made a mad dash toward the other boy. Wyatt grabbed his hand, and pulled him toward the lobby as Wyatt couldn't use his magic with so many people around, and Harry wasn't sure if the witch trailing after them would use her wand with all the muggles around. "Come on." Wyatt said as he pulled Harry out the door and down along the side of the building, promptly orbing the two when they were out of sight.

"Professor Snape?!" He noticed Wyatt had orbed them directly into his home, and within seconds his dad is walking into the living room looking at the two of them in shock.

"A witch was at the theater, said her lord was looking for leverage over you." He didn't even try to sign, grabbing his white board instead.

"Wyatt orbed you out?" His dad was serious within seconds and Harry saw that Wyatt was texting someone on his phone. He nodded to his dad's question, "Do you remember what she looked like?" Harry nodded, "I want you to think about what she looked like, I'm going to enter your mind and see for my self." They had done this a couple of times after he'd had nightmares so he could let his dad know what the dream was about. Concentrating on the memory of what had happened at the theater, he felt his dad enter his mind, but didn't notice Chris orb in with the rest of his friends.

"Lestrange" He heard his dad growl and wondered who it was his father and seen, and how he'd known her.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius was standing in the doorway.

"Your deranged cousin tried to kidnap Harry just now, said the dark lord was looking for leverage over me." He explained to the other man, and that seemed to be all his godfather needed to hear to assess exactly what was going on. "Thank Merlin Mr. Halliwell was there and able to bring Harry home." He said this as he nodded his thanks to Wyatt.

"Did she know who Harry really is?" Sirius asked, and Harry wasn't sure exactly what he asking.

"No one ever knew James and I were together, as far as the wizarding world and the dark lord know, Harry is the son of James and Lily Potter. There is no way she could have know that Harry is really Harry Potter unless she saw the scar." They both looked at him and he shook his head. He'd gotten really good at hiding his scar, it was the reason he kept his bangs long, so that they could cover it. "She must have seen him with me then and realized he was my child."

"Maybe we should have the kids go to Piper's house until we can find some place safe for them to go just incase she is watching our house or Paige's next door." Remus suggested, and Harry wondered when he'd come in.

"It's not a bad idea, I'll call Leo and Piper to make sure they're ok with it." His dad was already dialing as he spoke.

8888888888888888888888888888

"It's not as protected as Hogwarts, but it's close." Sirius said as he opened the door to his parent's old home. They had decided to move there until Harry was safe, though Severus would be lying if he said he wasn't considering moving his son to Hogwarts. While he had been at the hospital checking on Mr. Weasley Albus had approached him about taking over teaching potions again. Apparently his replacement wasn't working out, and Albus was in a bind.

"I think I may take Albus up on his offer to teach again." He saw the shocked looks on Remus and Sirius's faces, and while he'd told them about the offer, he'd also told them he wouldn't take the old man up on it. "We all know Hogwarts is the safest place for Harry, so that is where I want him to be." He could see the two weren't going to argue with him, because what was there to argue about, he was doing what was best for his son.

888888888888888888888888888

Later that night, as everyone was asleep, well, drugged actually, a figure crept silently through the old home quietly peaking into rooms, before entering one of the bed rooms. They made their way silently toward the bed, examining the sleeping occupant. It had been years since they'd laid eyes on the sleeping figure, but they looked just as they'd remembered and it made having to walk away that much harder. Pulling something from his pocket he gently leaned forward and fastened it around the neck of the sleeping person.

Waving his hand over the pendent they'd fastened around the neck of the sleeping person, they were satisfied to sense the spell take hold that would conceal the pendent from everyone but them. Even the person wearing it would not be able to see it.

Quietly creeping back out of the room they made their way down the hall, again quietly opening doors until they found the room they were looking for. Walking over to the bed they sat down on the bed next to the sleeping teen, smoothing the hair from his face before pulling another pendent from their pocket and repeating the process. If leaving the other person had been hard, this was next to impossible. However, they couldn't stay, if anyone found out they were gone they would go after the two people they were trying to protect.

"Some day soon we will be together again, and no one will ever take you from me again." Gently, they leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the teen's forehead. Much as they wanted to stay, they knew they had to leave before the sleeping draught they'd slipped the houses occupant wore off. Casting one last look at the sleeping teen they disappeared from view.


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed!_

"I was surprised to hear you were the spy for the Order." Severus approached his once best friend, wondering what had made the man decide to switch sides. The two were in the basement at Grimmauld Place, having just finished an order meeting. The meeting had contained only a small portion of the order, only member who were privy to the identity of the spy. Severus had excused himself to go brew a potion when the meeting adjourned, and his friend followed him down.

"Yes, well, the Dark Lord took an unhealthy interest in Draco, I did what I had to do to keep him safe, Merlin knows his mother would hand him over the second the snake faced bastard asked." Lucius sneered at the mention on his wife. His friend's marriage had never been a happy one, his wife was on of the Dark Lord's fanatics, just like her sister, and would have done anything the bastard asked of her. "I'm sure you can understand where I'm coming from."

"I understand completely. It is one of the reasons we returned, I wanted to make sure my son was as protected as he could be. I never thought anyone would find us in America, but found out just how wrong I was. Thank Merlin one of his friends was with him and able to get him safely home." Severus hated thinking what would have happened to Harry had Wyatt not been able to get him out of there. He didn't know if the Dark Lord would keep Harry alive so that he had leverage over him to control him, or if he would kill Harry as he was the one prophesized to defeat him.

"Speaking of which, I have yet to see the boy. I must confess I was shocked to hear you even had a child, I hadn't known you had even found your mate." Lucius said with a raised eyebrow, but Severus didn't rise to the bait. He wasn't going to trust his friend just yet, not till he himself was sure of where the man's allegiance lie. It was one of the reasons he'd sent Harry and the Weasley children to the Halliwell Manor when the meeting started. He trusted his new friends to keep them safe, and Remus and Sirius had left after the meeting to join them at the manor.

"You'll forgive me if I keep him hidden for now, your son is not the only one the Dark Lord is after." He knew Lucius wouldn't hesitate to sell out Harry if it meant keeping Draco safe. The man may be a cold hearted bastard, but he loved his son more than anything else, and would do anything to keep him safe, even if it meant putting Severus's own son in harms way.

"I suppose I can't blame you wanting to keep your son safe." Lucius wasn't at all offended, he would have done the same thing for his child. "I have heard a rumor that a clan of High Elves have joined the Dark Lord, I even spoke of it to Dumbledore, but I doubt the man believes me."

"I don't know if I would believe you, High Elves are notorious for their hate of all things Dark or Evil. Why would they align themselves with the Darkest Wizard of all time?" He'd dealt with enough High Elves while with James to know that there was no way they would work with the Dark Lord.

"I didn't believe it at first either, but then he spoke of returning something to them to gain their allegiance. He was quite pleased with himself, knowing that when the enter the fight, many light creatures will follow them." If it was true, and High Elves had sided with the Dark Lord, then his friend had every right for concern. It was very possible the light creatures would follow them into battle.

"But what could have been so important to them that they would go against everything they believe in and side with someone so evil all because he could give it back to them?" He wasn't going to disregard what his friend had to say, just because it seemed improbable. This was a war, and disregarding anything was a good way to get people killed.

"I don't know what it was, but they must have wanted it really bad. What I do know is his army is growing stronger by the day as more and more dark creatures come over, maybe it's time we tried to bring some darker to our side." Lucius looked to him, and he knew what his friend was getting at, but he also knew there was no way his clan would ever join the Order. The leader of the clan had exiled him from it when he was still a teenager, for reasons still a mystery to him.

"I think we both know that won't work, I've been a rogue elf most of my life, they would likely kill me before I could even get close enough to talk to them." His friend didn't look too disappointed to know that he wouldn't be going along with his plan, in fact it looked as though he had expected that answer. "What about the Veela?" It was a well kept secret that his friend and the man's wife and son were full blooded Veela.

"I'm afraid Narcissa was able to bring them over to the Dark Lord's side by informing them of the High Elf's allegiance." This was why his friend was so concerned, not because it was a hypothetical, but because it was actually starting to happen; the light creatures were already going over to the Dark Lord's side.

"What if The Charmed Ones joined this order of yours?" The two men spurn around at the sound of Paige's voice, and Severus couldn't help but wonder how long her and Piper had been standing there.

"I'm sorry, buy who?" He was surprised to see the confused looks on the two women's faces.

"The Charmed Ones, you know, the Power of Three...three magical wiccan Witches who fight against evil...have taken out The Source of All Evil...One married their Whitelighter...Another married a cupid...Nothing?" Paige seemed to get more and more frustrated when the two showed no recognition as to what she was talking about. Sure Severus knew they were witches, and powerful ones at that, but they had never told him about being the Charmed Ones figuring, like everyone else, that he knew.

"Never heard of them, sounds more like a legend or a bedtime story for children. Honestly, they sound too good to be true." Lucius finally spoke, wondering who these two women were, and if maybe one of them was his friend's mate, though he was always under the impression that Severus swung the other way.

"And yet two of the three stand before you now." Paige said with a bored tone.

"Absolutely not." Everyone turned to look at Severus in shock when they heard the anger in his voice. "This is our war, not yours, I will not be responsible for dragging you into it. I will not do that to Harry. It's bad enough his father and godfathers are a part of it, I'm not going to let the woman he see's as his mother enter. Not when it's already claimed his dad."

"No one's asking you to _let_ us, this is what we do, why we have our powers, to fight evil. You'd be surprise what our family can do." This time it was Piper that spoke, "We'll discuss it with our family, and if we decide to fight it has nothing to do with you. Now, I am here to work on that potion, and I brought Paige because she had some ideas we thought might work." He'd known Piper long enough to know that he would not be able to fight her on this right now...didn't mean he wouldn't try again later.

888888888888888888888888888888888

"What are you two doing up here?" Phoebe asked when she entered the attic and saw Harry and Hermione sitting on the floor with The Book of Shadows out in front of them. She had offered to stay at the manor with the kids, Leo, Sirius, and Remus while Piper and Paige went to help Severus with a potion he and Piper had been working on.

"Wyatt and Chris said it was ok if we added some of the magical creatures it didn't have in it." Hermione looked nervous, and Harry was starting to shake, probably thinking she was going to get mad at them. She knew she had to be careful with how she handled this, knowing she could very well undo the work they had down with Harry to get him to trust them.

"May I take a look." She sat on the floor in front of them, and Hermione turned to book so she could see what the two of them added. They had been adding a page for a creature called a dementor, Hermione writing down everything she knew about it, and Harry drawing what appeared to be a very detailed picture of it, if the picture in the text book next to him was anything to go off of. "This is really good, I've never heard of this creature before." She continued to read what Hermione had written, and wondered just why they'd never heard of a creature so dangerous.

"They mostly stick to the wizarding world, but I figured you can never have too much information." Hermione explained as she turned the book around and continued writing. "Most of the creatures we're adding are mainly seen in the Wizarding World, but that doesn't mean they don't venture out from time to time. This way, if you run into one, you or future generations may know how to handle them."

"This is really helpful, thank you both for doing this." She smiled at the two, as they both went back to writing in the book, obviously uncomfortable with the attention they were receiving. "So Hermione, how do your parents feel about you spending Christmas with your friends?" She was not expecting the girl's eyes to fill with tears, or her to get up as she angrily wiped them from her eyes and fled the room.

_"Her...parents were...killed by" _Harry fumbled with his signs, but she was able to understand what he was saying, thanks to her lessons with Sirius, though he stopped and tried to find the word he was looking for before flipping to a page in the book and pointing at it.

"Deatheaters?" She took the book from him and read what the two had put in there about these wizards. Apparently they were wizards who followed the Dark Lord Voldemort, and thought people without magic, or non magical blood in them deserved to be killed or enslaved. "These are the people who killed her parents?" Harry nodded his head, "Your dad and Lily too?" She was surprised when he shook his head, and flipped to another page, "Voldemort himself?" She read what the two had put in there about him, wondering at his snake face and red eyes, he seemed to be something out of nightmares.

888888888888888888888888

"I was raised by my grandmother, did you know that?" Phoebe asked the girl sat on bench in their small garden. "My mother died when I was little, I don't really remember her, Piper is really the only one who remembers her, but not a day goes by that I don't miss her."

"They didn't do anything wrong, they were just sitting down to dinner when their neighborhood was attacked." Hermione was crying, and Phoebe pulled the girl into her arms. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do without them, I just want my mum to hold me, my dad to tell me everything is going to be ok, but I can't have that because their not here, I'm never going to have that again."

"I bet you have other family who will love you, I know it's not the same, but it can make it not seem so bad." Phoebe remembered her own Grams, who had taken over the role of mother when her own mom was killed and her dad left.

"My grandmother and aunt both said they wouldn't take in a witch." The girls sniffed, and Phoebe felt horrible for making thing worse. "My mum's family is all dead, and my dad's family wants nothing to do with me. Dumbledore said he found a distant relative who he thought would willing to take me, but he'll probably send me away when he finds out I'm magical." Phoebe just held the girl as she cried, not knowing how else she could comfort her.


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed!_

"Speaking" "Writing"_ "Signing"_

_"Can you take me shopping, I have one more thing I need to get?" _Harry singed to his dad, it was a couple of days before Christmas, and he still need to get a Christmas present for Wyatt.

"I would be glad to, go get your cloak." He smiled at his son, glad that Harry felt comfortable enough to come to him and ask for what he wanted. He may have hated shopping, but he would gladly go for his son. Even if it was to get Wyatt Halliwell a gift.

Don't get him wrong he had noting against the boy, in fact, he kinda liked him. He just didn't like knowing that one day he would be taking his son away from him, and he would be alone again.

Harry returned in record time, and after placing a warming charm on the teen, the two ventured out into the cold. He hated going out into public with his son, wanting to keep him locked away where he'd be safe, but he knew he couldn't do that to Harry. His child was already afraid of so much, he didn't want to add to it. Though he did make sure he never left his side, he was going to be there to protect his child this time.

He followed Harry around from store to store, both in the muggle areas and in the wizarding ones, but the boy was adamant that nothing was right for Wyatt, and it saddened him to realize that Harry would soon rely on Wyatt more than he would on him.

"Let's try this one." He directed Harry into a jewelry store, wondering if they would finally find what his son was looking for, and would be able to call off the wild goose chase. He followed Harry around the store, pointing out different things, each one being shot down. Finally Harry's eyes came to rest on a ring with a stone that appeared to have shadows dancing around within it. "I gave your father a pendant with a stone just like that one, the day I told him we were mates." He said with a sad smile, thinking back to the times he and James had been happy.

He could see the moment his son decided that the ring would make the perfect gift for Wyatt, and had immediately pulled out the money to pay for it, though Harry made him put his money away, and pulled out his own pouch of coins. "Harry, we've been over this, I'm the one who is supposed to pay for what you need."

_"But this is something I want. Besides, isn't this what you give me an allowance for?" _Harry looked unsure of himself as he signed this to his father, most likely afraid he'd get in trouble for talking back.

"Very well then, if you would rather pay for the gift, I'll allow it." He put his money back and waited while Harry made the purchase, the man offering to gift wrap it for him.

Once the purchase was done, the two of them headed back out into the hustle and bustle that was Diagon Alley. The Alley was busier this time of year due to the amount of people out doing last minute Christmas shopping, so Severus made sure to keep Harry close to him, not wanting him to get lost or worse in the chaos. This was the reason he was able to deflect the spell coming at him and his son. "Stay close to me Harry." He ordered his son, knowing that whoever was shooting them would be looking to separate the two of them so they could take Harry and use him against him.

He was surprised when he felt Harry's hand close around his, and held it tight, pulling his son through the crowd, looking for a safe place to hide Harry. They were close to the entrance to the alley when suddenly Harry's hand was wrenched out of his, and he disappeared into the crowd.

888888888888888888888888888888

Harry felt his hand slipping from his dad's, and tried to hold on tighter as the people ran through the alley, all trying to get away from the deatheaters that were apperating into the Alley. He screamed a soundless scream when he felt a set of arms wrap around his waist and pull him off the ground. He tried everything he could to get away from the person holding him, but it was no use they were too strong.

Suddenly the two of them were thrown backwards, and he felt an energy wrap around him, depositing him behind a man in a dark red cloak, whose face was hidden by the hood of his cloak. "We had a deal, I held up my end." He could feel the power radiating off the man, but surprisingly it didn't feel threatening, it was almost comforting.

The man shot a spell after spell at the deatheater, eventually knocking said deatheater's hood off, revealing another elf. "Your halfbreed needs to be destroyed!" The deatheater snarled. "Then maybe you'll finally accept your fate as my mate, and give me pure children, I've waited long enough!"

"Harry!" He turned at the sound of Wyatt's voice, seeing the blond and Chris running toward them, Chris throwing his hand out and sending the elf flying backwards into a pile of rubble, killing the man instantly when he was run through by a piece of broken wood. Within seconds the man in red was in front of him, both Halliwells frozen mid run.

"Are they friend or foe?" The man turned to Harry, causing him to back away in fear, realizing just how easily this man could hurt him.

He flinched when the man reached out for him, only to jump back when Wyatt appeared between them, long sword held between both hands. "Stay the hell away from him." Wyatt growled at the cloaked figure.

"Friend it is...or maybe more." The man's voice was filled with laughter, as he waved his hand and unfroze Chris. "You must be powerful to be able to fight through my freezing spell." He almost sounded pleased by this, throwing up a shield to stop Chris from using his powers to throw the man away from them.

"We'll be together again soon, I promise." He then waves his hand over the three of them, Harry barely having a chance to catch a glimpse of a familiar black stone. "That will keep you all cloaked until Severus gets here. Stay here until he comes." The man said sternly before disappearing in a beam of bright white light.

"Harry! Harry, where are you?" He could hear his dad calling to him, and worried at the panic he heard in the man's voice. Wyatt goes to call out to him, but Chris is quick to cover his mouth, and the three watch as four more deatheaters come out of the crumbling stores, three of them apperating away. The fourth noticed the dead body of the elf, and walked over to it, putting his hand on it's chest before both disappeared in a flash of bright white light.

"Here! We're over here!" Chris yells out when they are alone, and within seconds his father appears around the corner, pulling Harry into his arms. "Wyatt sensed that Harry was in trouble." Chris explained when his dad looked at the two of them in surprise.

_"Dad, dad James, saved us, I saw his ring, the one you were telling me about."_ Harry signed quickly to his dad. He saw the man didn't believe him, but he knew it was true, and his dad would know soon enough, after all, his other dad had promised.

888888888888888888888888888888

Christmas morning came quite quickly, and Severus half expected his son to come running into the room and bouncing on the bed to wake him up. Instead he woke to find the boy cuddled up next to him, and pulled the teen closer, letting him sleep. It was rare for Harry to sleep in his bed, and figured since he hadn't been woken up it was more than likely the boy just didn't want to be woken up early in the morning. And apparently he wasn't the only one, as there was snoring coming from the floor around his bed. Leaning over the side of the bed, he had to hold back a snicker to see the Weasley twins, Chris, and Henry Jr. had all snuck into his room and made beds for themselves on the floor. The Weasleys were still staying with them, and the Halliwell and Mitchell families had joined them for the holiday.

"You're the oldest, you go in and wake them up."

"I'm not waking him up, you do it, he's known you longer."

"All the more reason he'd be fine with turning me into potion ingredients."

He heard whispering on the other side of the door, and had to fight back a laugh. It would seem the children had chosen his room on purpose, and had made a smart choice. As much as he'd love to let them all sleep, he knew their surprise guest would be here early, and he wanted everyone to be up waiting for them. "Alright you, time to wake up." He gently rubbed his hand up and down Harry's back, not wanting to scare him when he woke him up. "The same goes for the rest of you, I don't want Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to get here and find all of us lazing about."

"Why not"  
"They're used"  
"To it"  
"Oof"

It was much too early for twin talk, and apparently Chris thought so too, as he grabbed his pillow and threw it at the twins. He laughed when he realized Harry had also thrown a pillow at the two. It was the sound that seemed to bring the boys all out of their sleepy state.

"You do"  
"Know how"  
"To laugh"

"And if word of that gets out, you will all be in detention for a year." He glared at the five teen's who'd take refuge in his bedroom, Henry being the only one who looked slightly worried about the threat. "Now up, all of you, I don't want you to miss the surprise Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are bringing home." This got the twins moving, Chris, Henry, and Harry not far behind.

"Ah, good, you're all up." Piper said from the kitchen where she was making breakfast for everyone, and Severus couldn't help but wonder what Molly Weasley would think when she got home and found there was nothing left for her to do. "Glad to see you were able to get all of them out of bed. It would appear most of the children were leery of entering your bedroom; afraid of waking you up apparently."

"Why do you think our brothers sought refuge in there." Came Bill's voice from the doorway, Charlie pushing past him, and pushing Ron down the bench so he could sit next to him. "The twins are not what you'd call morning people." Bill informed them as he came in and took a seat next to Fred, ruffling his younger brother's hair.

"And Ronnie over here would have had everyone up at five this morning." Charlie finished as he stole a piece of bacon of Ron's plate, taking a huge bite of it.

"Yeah, that's why we bribed Harry into sneaking us unto his dad's room. Figured the professor wouldn't get angry with him." Severus couldn't help but smile at his son, letting him know that he was not in any trouble for sneaking his friends into his bedroom. Truth of the matter was, he enjoyed the fact that he could still scare the teens enough to make them think twice before entering. That his reputation hadn't been changed with him finding his son.

"Here everyone is." They all turned at the sound of the new voice, and saw Molly helping Arthur into the kitchen, but it was the petite redhead behind them that had everyone's attention.

"Ginny?" Ron asked, standing up from the table and moving over to hug his sister.

"Hey Ron." He stopped in shock at hearing Ginny speak, looking into her eyes, it was clear she was aware and alert to what was going on around her.

"What, but how?" One of the Weasley boys asked, but Severus wasn't sure which one it was.

"We have Mrs. Halliwell, Mrs. Matthews, and Professor Snape to thank for this, they were the ones who developed the potion that healed your sister." Molly grinned ear to ear as she wrapped her arm around her daughter.

"Is this for real?" Ron asked, tears running down his eyes, he sobbed into Ginny's shoulder when the girl flung her arms around his neck.


End file.
